


Lose My Mind

by Wunderlust



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Slow Burn, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4746698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wunderlust/pseuds/Wunderlust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity is finally home from MIT and has the summer off before she has to start real life. Small moments of teasing are the sparks but will Oliver and Felicity catch fire? An AU of Felicity and Oliver who grew up as best friends from high school, along with Tommy. They have the summer together before life kicks in and things start off innocently but before long they are driving each other crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surprise Awakenings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Olicity story, please let me know how you like it. Bolded Italics are Oliver's thoughts and plain Italics are Felicity's. I don't own any of these characters but I sure like borrowing them.

Lose My Mind

   Felicity was sleeping peaceful in her queen sized bed dreaming the day away when she felt the bed tip with the weight another person. Being stuck in the in-between world of deep sleep and consciousness, she didn’t think much of it. She sighed and rolled on to her back starting to doze off again. That is until the weight on her bed laughed quietly and patted down her hair.

“Ugh…Oliver go away…why did I give you a key to my apartment again?” Felicity moaned and threw her blankets over her head. She had moved into an apartment two weeks ago after she came home from her last year at MIT. She had given Oliver a key in case there was an emergency. “You better be dying or something.” He laughed again, louder than before, and laid down on the bed next to her on top of the covers, his left side resting against her right.

“Oh come on, I needed my best friend. That is absolutely an emergency!” he reasoned and poked her in the ribs. She kicked out in retaliation and her foot hit the side of his leg. The effectiveness cut down greatly by the fluffy blanket between them.

“Go bother your other best friend. I am sure he would love the company.” Felicity whined in a muffled and sleepy voice. Oliver smiled to himself; she really wasn’t a morning person. 

“No, I wanted to spend time with my girl. You know you out rank Tommy any day.”

“Sure I do.”

     The tone of her voice sounded skeptical so he decided to prove it. He threw his right arm over her covered form, finding her waist, and snuggled into her. He felt her stiffen before slightly leaning into him. He smiled to himself once again and tried to ignore the feeling she gave him when he was close to her. She giggled in response to cuddly Oliver thankful for the blanket because she was bright red. It wasn’t often that he was this touchy, it was a rare occurrence. Every time he was she would blush like crazy and get a swooping feeling in her stomach.

      Taking a deep breath to settle herself, Felicity uncovered her head to find Oliver a few inches away from her. He grinned at her, taking in her bed head and sleepy eyes, and squeezed her waist where his right hand still rested. Before she could say something stupid like him having a gorgeous face she retreated into safe territory, sarcasm.

“Oh really, I am number one? So you didn’t already call Tommy to see what he was doing? He didn’t tell you he was spending the day with Laurel? You aren’t just bored without your partner in crime?”

Oliver pouted as if he was hurt and offended, “How dare you even suggest something like that?”

The question earned an eye roll, “Because I know you better than almost any body Queen.”

He smirked, “Well isn’t that the truth, I wasn’t kidding when I said you were my girl earlier.”

            Felicity scoffed and hit his chest trying not to blush at his charm, but he knew he had her. His smiled widened and his pearl white teeth shown through while his eyes danced with playfulness. Butterflies fluttered in her chest as she tried not squirm under his gaze. Oliver took one look into her eyes and saw a lot going on behind them. So he did what any best friend would do, he began to tickle her. She tried to wiggle away from his hands but found herself trapped under him because he had rolled his lower half on to her.

“St-top! Ol-l-iiver! come o-on!”

            She cried out in between giggles trying to reason with him. Soon he was laughing with her and she took her chance. She tangled their legs together and threw her body weight to the side effectively flipping them over. Oliver landed on his back and Felicity was laying half on him with his left wrist in both of her hands; his right held up in surrender. She laughed harder at his wide eyes and shocked expression letting her head fall to his chest along her with hands. He shook his head resting his hands on her shoulders. They took a moment to catch their breath and each noticed how tangled their lower bodies were with the blanket. Felicity sat up and untangled herself avoiding his eyes after realizing their intimate position. Oliver cleared his throat and sat up as well, plan on diffusing the situation.  

“Whoa there Jackie Chan, I know you said you took some self-defense classes at MIT last semester but that was some ninja skills.” She smirked in response and put her hands up as to fight him. “Alright, down girl. Come on Smoak let’s get you up we can have some breakfast and coffee. Then you have a whole amazing day with yours truly.”

“Ok fine. However you are making me pancakes because you woke me up before ten on my first official day of summer.” She had spent the last two weeks moving all of her things from MIT into the apartment and securing a job at a tech firm that started at the end of September; thus giving her summer off.

            After a hearty breakfast of pancakes, eggs, and bacon with coffee cooked by one Oliver Queen the duo decided they would head back to his house to swim.

 “Let me go change and we can head out”. Felicity stated hopping up from her seat at the dining table and heading back down the hall way to her room.

     Watching her leave Oliver swallowed hard and called after her, “Ok I’ll clean up breakfast then”. He took the dishes to the sink and splashed some water on his face before starting them. When she had gotten out of her bed and started towards the kitchen he lost all sense of thought. Her pajamas were a purple tank top with a polar bear on the front and matching short purple shorts with paw prints from the polar bear all over. All throughout breakfast his mouth was dry and he tried to keep his eyes on her face. His thoughts were spiraling down the drain with the soapy water and he had to grip the sink to force the images of her beautiful body out of his mind. **_I am so screwed when it comes to my best friend._**

     Down the hall Felicity wasn’t doing much better, she had thrown on her favorite pink bikini and was looking for her favorite MIT tee to put on over it with her jean shorts. She was doing major damage control in her brain. Her thoughts went completely off track while watching Oliver cook breakfast. He was wearing a tight green t-shirt with black arrow heads on it with jeans. His muscles were shown off perfectly in it. Images, not unlike the ones she had during breakfast, of running her hands along his sculpted body emerged and she tried to reel herself in. _I am so screwed when it comes to my best friend._

 

 


	2. Innocent Actions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going swimming may not have been the best idea...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Happy Labor Day! I want to thank anyone who has read/commented/or given me kudos on my story. The response I got to the first chapter was amazing! Remember Oliver's Thoughts are bolded italics and Felicity's are just italics. Of course I do not own these characters. Please enjoy!!!!

         An hour later Felicity was walking out to the back of Oliver’s house. It was a nice two story home painted blue with white trim. Oliver had bought it a few years ago after he moved out of his parent’s home after his personal gym had taken off. He now had four locations in Starling and Coast City. He earned good money which is why his back yard was so spectacular. The glass French doors lead out into a stone patio with a barbeque and fire pit to the right and a lounge area with a couch and chairs to the left. Beyond that was a grass area with plants and flowers everywhere. Oliver had a green thumb but didn’t publish it. Trees lined the fence and there was a wooden swing chair by a small pond towards the back of the yard passed the pool. The pool was in the middle of the yard and had a concrete walk way surrounding it. On it was chairs to sunbathe and a cabana with a changing room and towels.

            Felicity remembered her time there the summer before as she made her way to the pool. She hadn’t been able to see Oliver or Tommy all that much because she was preparing for her finally year in college. The few times she had gotten to come over were some of the best memories she had. _I wonder what other memories are in store._ Just as she shed her outer clothes a voice called her name. Actually it was more of a squeal.

“Felicity! You are here!”

“Yeah, what are you doing here?”

“I came to see if Ollie wanted to get lunch.”

“That’s –uh- great!”

            The one and only Thea Queen had thrown herself at Felicity and fell into her arms. Hugging her tightly she smiled at the girl who had become like a little sister to her. When she first started coming around the Queen household she wasn’t sure how to interact with the little girl who had a glare that could terrify grown men. After babbling something along the lines that she had better fashion sense at age ten than most women had the walls come down. Since then the two had been close.

“Damn Blondie! You are working that bikini!” Thea exclaimed stepping back from the embrace. Felicity shook her head at the younger girl and started lathering on sunscreen. “I am serious! You will have Oliver drooling all over you.”

“Why would I want that?” Felicity questioned intently putting on sun screen trying to play it off.

Thea scoffed, “Really? It’s been years and you are still denying it. You have been in love with my brother since day one.”

“He is my best friend. That is all.” The rebuttal was dampened by the blush spreading across her skin and the nervous fidgeting of her hands.

“Thea! What are you doing here?” Oliver asked starting towards the girls from inside the house. He hugged his sister and looked at Felicity. Immediately he felt as if he couldn’t breathe. If he thought he was having trouble before, he was dead now. The bikini left nothing to the imagination. Plus she had let her hair down and taken off her glasses, leaving her highly more exposed than normal. She was a goddess. **_She is my best friend…my freaking sexy best friend…oh god help me._**

            Felicity saw his eyes widen and his mouth open slightly, she glanced at Thea who was hiding a smirk behind her hand. She cleared her throat and Oliver blinked a few times before turning back to his sister. Trying not to laugh at her clueless brother she answered his earlier question. “I came to see if you wanted to get lunch but I see you have a day planned with Blondie. So how about a rain check for later?”

“Sure Speedy, I’ll call you to find out a time.”

“Okay big bro, see you later. Bye Felicity.” She hugged them both, whispering to Felicity a “told you so” before leaving.

“Alright let’s get swimming!” Oliver said turning to Felicity who looked sheepish. He quirked an eyebrow in a silent question and she held up the sunscreen. Taking a second to understand, it finally hit him. **_She wants me to put in on her, my hands on her skin. She will be the death of me._**

Bottling up his feelings of excitement and dread he reached out for the bottle and took it. He gestured for her to turn around since she was already standing. Usually there was a girl around when they went swimming like Sara or Laurel so he never had to do this for her before. There was a first time for everything. He squeezed out a fair amount and dropped to bottle to the chair to his left. He breathed in quickly and went for it. The moment his hand touched the area between her shoulders the world around them narrowed down to the two of them. Felicity bit her lip and started repeating code in her mind so she wouldn’t moan at his hands on her. He rubbed one hand across her back then added the second and started rubbing it in. He pressed harder starting a massage in the defense that he didn’t want it to just wash off the moment she jumped in.

He was so mesmerized by her soft skin under his hands and noticed that she was melting into him as he continued his ministrations. The heat between them was blossoming and it had nothing to do with it being summer time. A fuzzy feeling had taken over Felicity’s body radiating from his hands. _Please don’t stop what you are doing._ Then one of Oliver’s fingers slipped under her bikini strap. It was as if a crackle of electricity hit them and she gasped “oh.” The small outburst seemed to startle them both. His hands dropped from her body and rested at his side. She spun to look at him. Their eyes clashed and quickly darted away, each had the darkness of want in them. Oliver cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck, taking a deep breath he turned to take off his shirt. He didn’t even chance glance at her but paused when she spoke.

“Umm so thanks, do you need any?”, her voice was low and timid.

Flashes of her hands on him played through his mind and he knew there was no way he could control himself with that. “No, I am good. I want to tan some.” He hoped it was a good excuse. He closed his eyes against the images and took off his shirt. Felicity almost groaned at the sight and was thankful for his decision but it didn’t stop her from letting her mouth get the best of her.

“Oh okay, you look good with a tan, you look good all the time, especially when you are shirtless… Crap! I just said that out loud, I am shutting up now.” _Someone kill me._

Oliver looked over his shoulder at her and couldn’t help but smile at her. She was standing there bright red and her head in her hands. It definitely wasn’t the first time she had babbled about him but it had been few and far between lately. He had missed it. **_She is too cute._** He chuckled before running at her, picking her up, and throwing her into the pool.

“Oliver!” She exclaimed and sputtered while coughing out water. He just laughed and jumped in after her. He came up next to her and rubbed water out of his eyes. She was glaring at him in distain. “Come on Smoak, you know you love me.”  She shook her head and a smile broke across her face lighting up her eyes. “Oh whatever, Queen.” He smiled back and his eyes crinkled at the sides. _He is too cute._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it? Every review helps. I hope you have a great day! xoxo ~ Catie


	3. Kid Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just because they are adults doesn't mean they have to act like it all the time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank for the continued responses! I love you all! This chapter had a mind of it's own once I started writing. Oliver's thoughts are bolded and italicized while Felicity's are only italicized. Please enjoy!

           A few races and games of horse later both were floating on their backs relaxing. Felicity’s inner monologue was running a mile a minute. _I have had this crush on Oliver for years. I always thought I would grow out of it. It has just gotten worse. I mean I can’t even look him in the eyes, his gorgeous blue-grey eyes that crinkle at the sides when he genuinely smiles can pin me to a spot, making feel like I could fall into the deep warmth shown in them. Ugh I can’t even think straight, how am I going to make it this summer? I don’t even have school or work to distract me. Just Oliver…My Oliver._

Oliver’s thoughts weren’t much better than hers, just a lot less chaotic. **_When I met Felicity it was the first week of high school in English class. I didn’t understand what we were doing and she sat next to me in a pink sweater and glasses. I won’t lie I thought she was adorable. She was drastically different from any of the girls I usually hung out with and it was such a relief. She was smart, genius level smart, and she didn’t judge me when I didn’t understand something. I didn’t feel dumb with her like I usually did in class, I felt like I could do anything as long as she believed in me. She helped me, step by step, until I got it. Then she would smile giving off pure happiness. From that moment I knew she was too good for me, she still is._**

            Breaking from his musings first, Oliver stood up and looked at Felicity floating at the other end of the pool. She was slowing rubbing her right hand up and down her left forearm. It was a calming technique she had; usually it was when she was freaking out about something. He frowned and swam closer until he could reach out and touch her if he wanted. “Hey everything okay?”

Oliver’s voice startled Felicity and she stood up facing him, cocking her head to the right, “Yeah, why?”

He started chuckling. “You were thinking pretty loud over here… you know you remind me of a puppy when you do that.”

She titled her head to the other side, “Do what?”

He laughed harder this time and shook his head. “… an adorable clueless puppy.”

Felicity just rolled her eyes and splashed some water toward him, “Fine then, why don’t we get out of the water, eat lunch, and watch a movie?”

“Sounds good.”

They hopped out and grabbed big fluffy white towels. Oliver dried off quickly and sat on a chair to sundry while Felicity finished up. She toweled dried her body thoroughly causing Oliver to stare intently at the pool not chancing anything. Then she took out her pony tail, dried her hair, and put it up in a bun. “I’ll be right back, I am going to change.” She stated not chancing a look at Oliver either and grabbing her bag with her clothes, heading to the cabana. Oliver looked up just before she shut the door; she paused for a second to see if he was going to say anything. He stuck his tongue out and crossed his eyes resulting in exactly what he wanted; her laughter. **_I could listen to her laugh all day long… pull it together man…_**

He stood up, threw on his shirt and was contemplating doing some push-ups to clear his mind when Felicity stepped back out dressed in her MIT t-shirt and jean shorts again. Except this time her hair down and drying in soft loose curls. She didn’t often let her hair down and he itched to run his fingers through it every time.

Oliver muttered to himself, “I need to get myself together.”

“What did you say?” Felicity asked reaching his side.

He scratched his face, “Just reminding myself to call Thea later.”

“It was really nice of her to reschedule to give us a day together.”

“Yeah, it just means I am paying for lunch and dessert when we go out.”

They laughed and she hit his arm, _Oh god, all muscle, he is too fit for his own good, or mine_.

“Come on Queen, I am hungry all that winning has left me with an appetite.” She looked at him as the made their way inside, tongue between her teeth, trying not to smile.

Oliver smirked at her and teased back, “Sure, sure, I mean I let you win but sure whatever you say.”

“You did not, you just suck at swimming!”

“Nope, I went easy on you; I believe it’s you who sucks!” They now had reached the house and were standing toe to toe in the kitchen. Felicity realized how close they were and bowed out before she could say/do anything stupid.

“You are just a sore loser Oliver.” She stated, smiling before continuing, “I am going to put my bag away. Can we have mac and cheese please?” Oliver wasn’t that fond of the throw together mac and cheese in the blue box but kept it around for Felicity.

“Of course, I’ll start it then.” He answered and turned to start boiling some water on the stove.

            Felicity turned and walked down the hallway and found the closet by the front door, throwing her bag inside. Coming back into the kitchen she stopped quietly in the doorway to observe him. She loved watching him in the kitchen, like earlier that morning. Its dangerous part was she always day dreamed of a domestic life with him. Coming home from work, cooking dinner together, little kisses here or there, eating their food while talking, then falling into bed together. It made her heart ache with want. _If only I could wrap my arms around his waist from behind and kiss him as a thank you._

            Felicity’s unconscious sigh caught Oliver’s attention, “Hey can you grab the milk and butter?” She nodded and walked towards the fridge, brushing against him as she passed, it gave her goose bumps. He drained the noodles, put them back in the pot, and motioned for her to put the items down on the counter next to him. Then he asked, “You wanna help?” She blinked a few times thinking she was day dreaming again. “Uh, yeah!”

He smiled and handed her a big spoon, “Ok you stir and I’ll add the ingredients.”

            She stepped closer and angled her body to reach the pot; it caused her front to be a few inches away from his right arm. Every time he would reach for an item his elbow barely skimmed her stomach. The pressure was enough to put her body on alert, making every movement more noticeable than the last. _Breathe normally Felicity_. Oliver added a dash of pepper to the meal and looked at her. She was biting her lip and he almost groaned.

“Alright, all done!”

            She let go of the spoon and reached up to the cupboard to the right of the stove to get cups for water which she got at the fridge. He grabbed bowls from the left cupboard and forks from the drawer under it. They met at the small four person table, sat across from each other, and began to eat. They started telling stories from the past year trying to catch up on what they missed. Felicity was in the middle of a story about a classmate when she felt something rub against her foot. She assumed Oliver had accidentally kicked her and kept talking. Then it happened again with a little more pressure, then again traveling up to her ankle. Felicity paused to take a drink of water. Oliver looked as if nothing happened, eating his food waiting patiently for her to finish her story. She shrugged her shoulders and continued the story only to feel his foot rub against her leg and travel up almost to her knee.  

**_Play it cool and see what she does_** , Oliver carefully tried to keep his facial features schooled as Felicity’s eyes widened. He was losing it. He had to touch her. After the morning activities and smelling the lotion she must have put on in the cabana while they cooked, combined with the longing he felt was sending him over the edge. The first time his foot brushed hers it really was an accident but he continued it to save himself. **_I plead insanity caused by my irresistible best friend._** He waited to see if she would play along or if she would ignore it. His heart was racing.

            Felicity had one thought run through her mind as her heart fluttered; _Oliver Queen is playing footsie with me_. She took another drink of water to help with her sudden dry mouth and continued her story. As she talked she barely ran her left foot against his right. Oliver had taken his last bite of food when her foot brushed his. He almost smiled but nodded instead to what she was saying. He then slowly ran his right foot over the top of her left then up and down her calf. She quickly responded and soon they were struggling to pay attention to conversation. Felicity finished her story and both were finished eating but neither wanted to stop their little game. The air between them was growing thicker with every touch. Oliver reluctantly cleared his throat to break the tension. Their feet stopped moving and rested against each other.

“I’ll clean up, why don’t you go choose a movie?”

Felicity nodded standing up, “Sure, any preferences?”

“No, anything you like is good.”

She beamed at him and snickered, “You will regret that.”

He smiled to himself as she ran into the living room. **_I am going to die this summer, aren’t I?_**

Reaching the couch in the living room, Felicity sat down and tried to calm her heart rate, her skin was tingling. _I am going to die this summer, aren’t I?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So was it good? Bad? Let me know what you think please, any response is amazing! xoxo~ Catie


	4. Movie or Cuddle Session?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity picks one of her favorite movies which leads to more than she expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I am so sorry this chapter is so late! I got really sick and then college kicked in high gear for a while. Also my motivation to write was all but dead for a while which was sad and frustrating. However, I am back! I want to thank anyone who leaves comments/kudos, follows, or just reads this, it means a lot. I don't own anything Arrow or Pitch Perfect related.   
> Please enjoy this chapter!

         A groan erupted from deep within Oliver’s chest as he walked into the living room. Felicity turned with a smirk, “I told you that you would regret letting me pick the movie”. He shook his head and sat down on the couch next to her, a few inches of space between them.

“Yeah well, I forgot that you enjoy the musical variety when it comes to movies.”

“What is wrong with musicals?”

“Everything. Plus, this movie is so cheesy!”

Felicity gasped in mock horror, “How dare you label Pitch Perfect anything other than a masterpiece!”

Yeah, it’s a masterpiece alright. A masterpiece of shit.”

She gasped once again, “You are insufferable.”

“Yeah, yeah, come on Glinda, let’s watch the movie.”

            He earned a smile for referencing her favorite musical as he leaned forward to grab the controller to press play. He smiled back as he threw the controller onto the table. Felicity rolled her eyes and tried to get comfortable while the starting credits rolled. She pulled her feet up on the couch with her to the left and crossed her arms in her lap. She was careful to leave space between her and Oliver, who was sitting by the couch arm with his hands on his thighs to the right of her. _If he wants to make a move again, I am going to make sure it cannot be an accident._

            A good bit into the movie Oliver noticed Felicity mouthing the words. He turned his head to hide his smile. **_I wonder if she will sing, that would be amazing._** Felicity loved to sing but claimed she couldn’t carry a tune. Anyone who had heard her before knew that was terribly inaccurate. He loved when she sang and it had been so long since he had the privilege to hear her do so. It started when the main girl in the movie was auditioning and Oliver propped his head on his right hand, fingers covering his mouth. He watched her from the corner of his eye. She was lost in the movie and had shifted to sitting with her legs crossed on the couch and leaning towards the TV. “I got my ticket for the long way round….”

            Her voice floated effortlessly through the air reminding him of sunshine in the springtime; bringing life to everything it reached and making colors brighter. By the end of the song Oliver had turned completely towards her and after the last note was sang he started clapping and whistled. Felicity jumped and looked at Oliver thoroughly embarrassed. She grabbed his hands in hers to end the clapping. “Stop it jerk, I know I was terrible! I just got really into the movie.”

“You were amazing! So you stop it!”

“Make me.”

            With two words the energy in the room spiked and the movie forgotten. Felicity’s eyes narrowed, daring him to make the next move. Oliver turned his hands and squeezed her hands in warning and narrowed his eyes right back. A few seconds later she jumped up; pulling her hands away, and ran. Oliver was right on her trail. He chased her in a circle around the down stairs areas and then she took up the staircase in his entry way. She had a little bit of a head start so he wasn’t sure which if the three rooms she was in. The guest bedroom and bathroom was to the left and his room was to the right. He decided to check the guest bedroom first and then the bathroom. When she was not in either he called out playfully, “When I find you, and I will soon, you are so in for it.” Listening for any sound of her, he was rewarded with a muffled laugh coming from his room.

 Trying to be stealthy he tip toed to the door and quietly opened the door with a smile. There would only be three places to hide. **_This should be a piece of cake._** He walked to his bed and crouched by it. “Feliiiiciiittyy…” he drew out her name hoping for another laugh, “where are yoooouuu?” He dropped fully to the ground and looked under his bed, empty. Next he threw open his closet door and empty again. He huffed was about to check the bathroom when he heard a shoe scuff the floor. He spun around to see Felicity in his door way casually leaning against it.

Oliver raised an eyebrow with his question, “Where the hell were you?”

“I was standing behind the door so when you opened it you wouldn’t see me.”

“Of course you were.” He replied in a monotone, pretending not to be shocked by her genius. She laughed and he took his shot, taking a step forward to grab her. She squealed and took off out of the room and downstairs, Oliver a split second behind her. They ended up back in the living room on opposite sides of the couch, breathing heavily.

“Just give up. You won’t be able to catch me.”

“That’s what you think.”

            On the last syllable Oliver jumped over the left arm of the couch, dodge rolled across it, and landed on the opposite arm right in front of Felicity. He wrapped his feet around her calves pulling her toward him and wrapped his arms around her waist trapping her. Her mouth fell open in shock and her hands landed on his shoulders to catch herself. She took in his ragged breathing, ruffled hair, and smug expression. One shocking question crossed her mind. _Is this what he looks like after sex?_ Felicity blushed deep crimson at her thoughts. Oliver laughed and squeezed her waist. “Don’t worry, you tried hard but in the end I told you that you were in for it.”

She laughed nervously before smacking his arm, “You are still a jerk.”  


“Only for you Smoak.” The reply came out low and rough, leaving her insides to squirm. She pushed away, putting distance between them because where her thoughts where going was trouble.

“Come on I wanna finish the movie.”

            Oliver sighed dramatically and flopped down next to her on the couch as she rewound the movie to where they left off. Felicity was engrossed in the movie, singing along quietly, while Oliver was engrossed in her, admiring her quietly. Back in their spots before their little game had started they finished the movie. They put in the next movie, the Dark Knight. Oliver was tired of admiring and wanted contact. He grabbed her hand, pulling her to him. They both shifted to his side of the couch. Oliver was reclining against the couch arm and pulled her to his chest. Her head was lying right over his heart. Their arms found their way around each other in the end. Oliver sighed contently and tuned into the movie.

            About half way through he noticed Felicity was struggling to keep her eyes open. He chuckled, “ Hey ‘licty you can nap, it is okay.” The words rumbled through his chest and in her ear. She snuggled deeper into him. The action caused his heart to melt and wrap her tighter in his arms. Her sleepy voice quietly mumbled a question, “Why are you so cuddly all of a sudden?”

“Excuse me?”

“It is not a bad thing; it isn’t even close to a bad thing. It is a really nice thing; I don’t want it stop like ever. It just started outta nowhere, it is very surprising. You have never been this way, all touchy-feely with anyone. Not even Laurel. You have even slept with her.”

“I…uh…”

“Sorry my mouth cannot shut up this close to falling asleep.”

“It’s okay Felicity. I guess it is because for the past four years I have barely seen you and I…” he took a big breath and let it out, “I guess I just really missed you.”

            Felicity’s eyes had fallen shut but she mumbled out a “missed you too” before succumbing completely to unconsciousness. Oliver smiled down at her, taking in her slumbering form on his chest, and kissed her forehead. He was plagued with an onslaught of images and a single question came to mind. **_Is this what she would be like after sex?_** He stilled then shook his head trying to get rid of that train of thought and focus back on the movie. He was just so grateful for the blonde asleep in his arms and he never wanted to be without her for so long ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo how'd you like it? or hate it? Please let me know it helps keep me motivated to write. I love you all! Ps. Olicity this season is trying to kill me. ~ Catie


	5. Sleepovers and Scheming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thea and Tommy finally get to put their plan into action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry it has been a while however this is a chapter double my normal length! It was needed for the rest of the story so please enjoy! I want to thank anyone who is reading this is means the world to me.

              The sound of a rumbling voice awoke Felicity from her slumber. She stretched her limbs and breathed in deeply. The recognizable scent of Oliver invaded her nose and she hummed in contentment feeling almost weighed down with peace and serenity. Slowly she blinked open her eyes and sat up. She was in Oliver’s bed. Felicity leaned against the pillows and took in the room before sliding across the bed. Her bare feet hit the chilly wooden floor as she noticed the time, 6:35 pm. Shocked by the time, Felicity made her way down stairs.

                In the kitchen Oliver was on the phone, “Okay I’ll wake up Sleeping Beauty and call you back.” Just as he finished the sentence Felicity walked in smoothing out her bed head. He smiled and winked, “Actually she just walked in one sec.” He held the phone to his chest and addressed her, “Thea had the idea of rounding up the Scooby gang and having dinner in about an hour. Does that sound okay?” Felicity rubbed her eyes and yawned shaking her head in approval. Oliver chuckled and picked up the phone. “Hey so she is good with it, send out the text. I’ll see you soon Speedy. Bye.”  Putting the phone on the counter of the island, he opened his arms for Felicity. She slowly made her way to him and they hugged tightly. “You have a good nap? You were really out of it; you didn’t wake up once when I moved you.”

“Yeah, I guess the not sleeping part of college caught up to me finally.”

Laughing, they let go of each other, “Oh, I forgot. Thea decided it would be a sleepover.”

Felicity’s eyes widened, “We haven’t had a sleepover since senior year. We all are adults with responsibilities… Everyone is down with this idea?”

“I know I thought the same thing,” Oliver moved to start getting ingredients for dinner, “Apparently she has been talking to everyone about this for a while. They all were happy to do it.”

“Wow alright. I only brought clothes for swimming and after. I don’t have anything for the night or so on.”

“You have extra toiletries in the guest bedroom; tooth brush, tooth paste, and anything else you would need. I bought them for times like this.”

“You’ve been expecting me to spend the night Queen?” Both flushed at her seemingly innocent comment.

“Ah, I… um I.” Oliver cleared his throat, “I thought after last summer I would have necessities for guests, I am wanted to make sure you were comfortable.”

“Thank you for that.”

“Of course Smoak. You can use some of my clothes as PJs. You should actually go change now, Thea made them mandatory attire.”

Felicity rolled her eyes at the girl’s antics, “Best not go against her wishes.”

                Little did either of them know how much thought went into planning the night.  Thea schemed with Tommy to finally push the clueless pair together. Tommy purposely planned a whole day out with Laurel so Oliver didn’t have an excuse not to go see Felicity. He had been going on and on to Tommy on not knowing what to do now that Felicity was back home again. Oliver’s feelings had grown up with him and the crush he had in high school matured into so much more. He handled the crush terribly by dating loads of other girls including Laurel who he met at a party in their senior year. Even though the Laurel debacle turned out okay in the end; they ended on good terms and she started dating Tommy a year later, Oliver was terrified of how he would react now.  He played straight into the plan by giving in and going to Felicity. Next came Thea who would was to stir the pot by poking at Felicity’s feelings which she claimed didn’t exist. The finale phase was an extremely childish one, getting them to kiss through Truth or Dare, hence the slumber party.

                Felicity ran upstairs to change and Oliver finished the homemade pizzas. He closed the oven door as the doorbell rang. He came around to the entryway and ran straight into Felicity. She let out a squeak and grabbed his forearms. He grabbed her elbows and laughed at her startled face. “I am sorry! I was going to the door. I did not expect you to be coming down the stairs.” He stepped around her towards the door but paused turning back. “You look good all relaxed in my clothes.” He gave her a soft look and finally opened the door. It was Tommy and Laurel.

“Ollie! Finally! What took you so lon- FELICITY!” Tommy pushed past his one best friend to get to the other. He ran in and swept her into his arms, spinning her around before setting her on her feet. Felicity giggled before hugging him again.

“I missed you big brother.”

“I missed you more little sister.”

                During their time in high school together the blonde and brunette got extremely close.  It was different than her relationship with Oliver. It was more of a sibling connection. They would tease each other relentlessly which would lead to many unless fights Oliver would have to settle. They would do anything for one another. Two events sealed the relationship. The first was when Felicity took on Malcolm Merlyn after he told Tommy he was a worthless reject who would never make anything of himself. The second being when Tommy jumped the star football player when he asked Felicity out as a joke. After that it was little sis and big bro against the world.

                Tommy threw his arm over Felicity’s shoulder and they flew into a flurry of conversation. Laurel smiled at her boyfriend knowing how much he missed Felicity.

“Hey Laurel, come on in.” Oliver greeted closing the door behind her and giving her a short hug.

“Thanks Ollie, It smells amazing in here. I bet the pizza is mouthwatering.”

“Yeah I hope so; I made a veggie one for you and Sara.”

“Thank you! You want help with drinks?”

“Sure.”

                The other two had moved into the living room and were sitting facing each other talking a mile a minute. Oliver and Laurel finished setting out cups, napkins, and plates. They were chatting about work when laughter erupted from the living room. A huge smile graced Oliver’s face and it spurred Laurel to as well.

“So when are you finally going to make a move for Felicity?”

Oliver went to check the pizzas, turning off the oven. “I have no clue what you are talking about.”

                Laurel went to protest but the doorbell rang once again. Oliver quickly went to answer it. It was Thea, Roy, Sara, Sin, Diggle, Brett, and Ryan. The last two were friends who hung out with the group in the last two years of school.

“What did you all carpool?” Oliver joked as he opened the door to let them through. 

                They all dropped their bags by the door where Tommy and Laurel dropped theirs. Soon Oliver’s home was filled with the consistent chatter of the group catching up. Each had good things going for them. Laurel had started interning at a law office down town and Tommy had started a wine company last year that was growing steadily.  Thea was in her third year of business school and Roy would be finishing the police academy by the end of the year. Sara was running a karate academy with her girlfriend Nyssa and Sin worked as a lead instructor there. Diggle helped Oliver run the gyms seeing as he was the co-CEO. Lastly, Brett and Ryan were firefighters for Starling City. They caught up over pizza and when everyone was finished eating Thea called for everyone to grab their blankets then head out back. Oliver stopped Tommy on his way to his bag, “Dude. How much did Thea plan this out?” All he got was a smirk in response.

                Once in the backyard they spread enough blankets out on the grass for the whole group to sit on. They ended up in a circle facing inward. Oliver went around the yard and lit hanging lanterns. They needed light seeing as the sun was almost set. He finished and settled between Thea and Felicity. The latter smiled as she took in the scene of her friends. They all were in their comfy PJs talking and joking. Felicity closed her eyes to commit the image to memory.  She felt Oliver lean into her and looked back at him. He was just simply looking her. She leaned back into him and looked back. Oliver then touched his forehead to hers breathing in and closing his eyes. “I am so glad you are here.” The words were whispered by him.

                The moment was broken by Thea speaking up to get the attention of the group. “Okay so I wanted to thank everyone for coming tonight, I know I am bossy…” The friends began to protest. “Okay I am a lot bossy. However, I knew Felicity could use some fun times with friends now that she is finally home again!” Everyone cheered and Felicity did a mock princess wave. “So let’s have some fun!” Felicity reached over Oliver to hug Thea. Tommy winked at him suggestively and Oliver slyly flipped him off. 

Tommy spoke up, “So who is up for Never Have I Ever?”

“What are we twelve?” Brett countered.

“Tonight is for silly fun, come on guys.” Tommy pouted.

                After some negotiating everyone agreed. Tommy whooped and brought out whiskey. After many pointedly embarrassing rounds the group had a nice warm buzz going through out their systems. Thea got Tommy’s attention and flicked her eyes to the pair to her right. They were practically in each other’s laps. Oliver was leaning back against his hands and Felicity was leaning against his chest, their legs thrown together. He was talking in her ear and whatever he said sent her into a fit of giggles. Thea rolled her eyes playfully with Tommy. Ryan clapped his hands together, “So that was extremely mortifying…”

Roy yelled out, “Yeah who knew you were such a freak in the sack!” Thea hit him and the rest laughed.

Ryan tugged at his shirt collar, “Yeah. Yeah. Whatever. So what are we playing next?”

To everyone’s surprise Felicity spoke up, “What about truth or dare?” She always stated her hatred for the game because it got so sexual so fast.

“Well well Blondie. Look what’s got into you!” Thea congratulated. Felicity just set up the ball now all Oliver had to do it hit it out of the park.

Tommy whistled, “You are asking for it little sis.”

Felicity eyed them and shrugged, “Bring it on.”

Since Ryan lost the last game he had to start. “Fine. Diggle, truth or dare?’ The look of mischief in his eyes caused Ryan to gulp. “Dare.”

“Umm I dare you to perform the chicken dance in a sexy way.”

                Diggle stood, stretched, and completed his dare. By the end of it the group couldn’t breathe from laughing so hard. Diggle had added body rolls, a strip tease, and even some twerking to the ridiculous children’s dance. “Well shit Dig that is a first in my life, you honestly made the chicken dance sexy!” Sara confessed once they all calmed down. Diggle shook his head, “Alright weirdos my turn. So Laurel truth or dare?”

“I am so not down for anything like what happened to you so truth.”

“Truth, what is your worst fear?”

“I would have to say losing the people I care about.” Sounds of agreement went travelled the circle and Tommy kissed her cheek. “Moving on, Thea truth or dare?” Thea perked up, “Dare.”

“Shit guys I am terrible at this, some help?”

Sin spoke up, “I dare you to lick Brett’s foot, it can be the top of it.” Groans of disgust sounded and Thea crawled a crossed to Brett.  He glared at Sin, “I hate you so much. “ Thea scrunched up her nose, “Not as much as I do, but a dare is a dare.” With that she licked a long line from the top of his toes to his ankle. Then she jumped up and grabbed the whiskey bottle in front of Tommy downing two shots. “ECK! I need the taste out now!” The group was torn between gagging and laughing. She rejoined Roy who claimed he wouldn’t kiss her for a week, earning yet another punch. “So now that I am scarred for life, Blondie, truth or dare?”

“Dare.” All eyes flew to Felicity who had never chosen dare before. “What?! I am feeling adventurous!”

Tommy and Thea shared a look.

“Good because I dare you to give Oliver a hickey.”

A collective gasp hit the night air. Oliver looked like a deer in headlights and Felicity tried to play it cool. “Does it have to be in front of everyone? You will see the proof of it when we come back.”

“Sure thing, go complete the dare.” Tommy conceded shooing them with his hand.

Felicity stood up, grabbed Oliver’s hand, and headed inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! For those of you asking for action between them it is happening next chapter I promise! I had to set it up first! However please review this and let me know what you like/dislike. I love y'all and have a great day! xoxo ~ Catie


	6. The Start of an Unending Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity completes her dare but gets more than she bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I am so sorry this is so late! Life got so crazy I don't even know where to begin! However here is the chapter y'all have been waiting for. Remember Oliver's thoughts are bold and italicized and Felicity's are just italicized. I cannot thank you enough for anyone who has read or reviewed/kudoed this story it means so much to me.  
> Please enjoy!

          Felicity continued through the kitchen, up the stairs, and into Oliver’s bedroom. Letting go of his hand, she turned to shut the door. The quiet click of the lock echoed with finality causing the energy in the room to amp up. Felicity rested her forehead and the palms of her hands against the cool firmness of the wood. Her heart was beating so hard she swore it was audible. The steady beat of the unknown. _What did I do? What if Oliver hates it? What if this changes things between us forever? I’d rather have him as my best friends than nothing at all._

            Oliver had stayed silent the entire time after the dare was announced. He allowed Felicity to pull him up and into his room. When she turned to the door and dropped his hand the shock broke. His hair stood on end and his hands started to shake slightly. He watched her rest against the door and the rapid falls of her shoulders. Everything was screaming DANGER. This moment was crossing a line. The line that once stood out, bright red and thick, was disappearing with every second that passed. **_I have wanted her for so long, but what if she doesn’t want me? I don’t deserve her. There is no going back after this. I have no idea where this will lead._**

            Felicity took one last deep breath and spun around. Oliver was in the exact place she left him. She trailed her eyes up his form. He was barefoot, wearing another pair of his sweats, and a dark blue t-shirt. She noticed his hands shaking and darted her eyes to his. Blue met blue. The line between faded like the sun into the night. Everything felt by each of them laid bare for the other to see. The line that once existed was like a barrier and with it gone everything collapsed. The gravity of it pulled suddenly and all at once. The pair moved at the same moment and met in the middle. Calm settled over them as if they were in the eye of a storm. Awaiting the chaos to come.

            Oliver’s hands cupped Felicity’s face and she gripped at the front of his shirt. He stroked her cheek and asked the one question he needed to know. “Are you sure about this?” Felicity tugged him closer and stood on her tiptoes. “More than you’ll ever know.” Those words erased the very memory of the line between them. Felicity tugged once again. Their lips met in a chaste kiss. His lips were rough and chapped while hers were soft and smooth. Oliver tilted his head to the side and set a slow languid pace. Felicity ran her hand up his shoulder and into the hair at the bottom of his neck. He shivered and pulled back to catch his breath.

The couple rested their foreheads together and breathed softly. Felicity picked up her movement in his hair, feeling the smooth tresses and lightly scraping his scalp. He shivered again and moved his hands to her waist. Then she gripped his hair in her hands roughly. Oliver groaned and pulled her in as close as possible. Felicity had a split second to see how dark her eyes had gotten before he was kissing her again. It was rough and full of passion. He pressed into her and overwhelmed her senses. She responded by licking at the seam of his lips. Once to soothe the roughness and twice asking for permission. He opened his mouth and licked back into hers. Their tongues met and the spark between them erupted into a blazing fire. Oliver ran his hands down her bottom and under her thighs, lifting her off the ground. She immediately wrapped her legs around his waist.

Knowing she was settled Oliver moved backward until his knees hit the bottom of his bed. He sat down and Felicity rose up on her knees to look down at him. Her hair fell around her shoulders as they tried catching their breath again. Oliver lifted his hands and pushed the golden locks back, burying his fingers deep in her hair. “Felicity…I…” Oliver tried to put everything into words and couldn’t find the right ones. He dropped his head to her right shoulder and wrapped her in his arms. She rested her elbows on his shoulders, hugged him to her, and rested her cheek on his hair. They both had a lot to say but neither knew how to start the conversation.

After a while Felicity sat down completely on Oliver’s lap. It brought them chest to chest and nose to nose. Oliver just raised his eyebrow in response. It sent Felicity into a laughter fit at the ridiculousness of the situation. They were here because of a dare. She calmed down and stated, “Alright I need you to be sitting against the headboard”. Oliver’s eyebrow rose again, “I would but I seem to be trapped”. Felicity flushed and slid backwards to stand on the floor.

Just as he was going to ask if she was okay, Felicity began to crawl up his bed. She ended up straddling him further down than before, slightly above his knees on his out stretched legs. Oliver’s hands were twitching with the need to touch her already. She placed her hands on his thighs for balance and leaned forward. He met her half way and the kiss was quick to start the fire between them again. It was as if every brush of their tongues was a log on the fire. Soon the inferno would be too big to handle. Oliver couldn’t take the space between them and pulled her in as he did before. His hands slipped under her t-shirt and spanned her back. Felicity arched toward him. This movement brought her core with his growing erection and both moaned throatily at the contact. Felicity moved her arms from around his neck and reached for the hem of his shirt, tugging upwards. Oliver got the hint and raised his arms up. The shirt was thrown to the floor.

Felicity ran her fingers over the hard planes of his muscles. “That just isn’t fair.” Oliver scoffed at her remark and watched her eyes take him in, pupils blown wide. She put a hand on his chest and slowly pushed so he was slightly reclined against the pillows and headboard. She leaned all the way onto his space and whispered, “I have always wondered if you tasted as good as you looked” before kissing him again. It was slower than before but the passion was still there. She then started a path of open mouthed kisses along his jaw and down his throat. Oliver titled his head back to give her better access and his hands reached under her shirt again. He loved the feel of her soft skin under his fingers but found it hard to focus when her lips ghosted over his pulse. Felicity reached the meeting place of his throat and collarbone, and then ran her tongue over that designated spot. She heard his breath hitch and pulled back some to blow air over the spot. Oliver’s hips snapped up looking for friction. It sent a spike of pure white hot heat through her body. She retaliated by running her teeth over his skin.

“You will be the end of me Smoak.” Oliver growled out as he fought for his control. Felicity felt the rumble of his voice on her lips. She chased it with her teeth, nipping at his throat. Then she bit down a little harder and sucked. Oliver moaned louder than before and his hips snapped up again. Felicity soothed the hickey with her tongue and leaned back to admire her work. Her eyes took in the sight before her and couldn’t believe it was real. He was staring at her with pure desire, shirtless, breathing erratically, hair mussed up, lips swollen, hickey prominent, and obviously struggling to keep it together. Felicity smirked, “I can only imagine how good you would look after the real thing Queen.”

All sense of control went out the window with Felicity’s words. Oliver lunged forward, effectively pinning her underneath him. He shifted so he had a leg between hers. She felt him put pressure against her center and she bucked her hips forward. “I don’t know if you could handle it.” Oliver threatened adding more pressure and leaning down to kiss along her throat. He had flipped the tables on her. She writhed against him and gripped his hair for an anchor. Oliver licked his way to the top of her breasts and pulled her shirt down for access. He kissed and licked the top swell while encouraging her with his leg. Felicity was lost in the sensation that was Oliver. His teeth made contact with her skin and bit down. The grip in his hair tightened greatly and she rolled her hips while panting his name. He soothed the red area before swiveling his tongue into the valley of her breasts. She pulled him up to her and ravaged him with a kiss. Oliver started to run a hand along her bare stomach while the other removed her t-shirt. It landed somewhere on the floor with his. As he reached around for the clasp of her bra a huge crash sounded from downstairs. The pair sprung apart and reality crashed down around them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it? It was my first time writing anything like that. Please review it helps me get better and stay motivated. Thank you so much! xoxo~ Catie


	7. The Effects of a Summer Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have a choice, to freak out or remain calm... I don't just mean Oliver and Felicity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I know I was gone for a while but I am back for now! I missed you! Thank you so much for the comments and kudos it means the world.   
> I dont own anything Arrow related.  
> I hope you enjoy this!

           The yelling started a few minutes later. Sitting back on his hunches, Oliver’s eyes were blown wide as he took in the situation. Felicity was leaning back on her palms at the foot of the bed breathing erratically. It was as if Oliver had snapped out of a dream. He was shocked to the core by the reality in front of him. There were ravaged blonde locks, sparkling yet wary eyes, bruised lips, and a bright red hickey. His staring at his own handy work drew Felicity’s attention to the fact she was still shirtless. She scurried off the bed to find her t shirt.

            Felicity picked it up and turned her back on Oliver. She just needed one second. One second to comprehend what just occurred between them. One second to breath. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in, slowly letting it out. As she slide the soft cotton back over her body she opened her eyes. She was standing in front of his full length mirror. Felicity took one glance at her reflection and gasped. Oliver sensing panic rising in Felicity got off the bed and stood behind her.  

“Felicity.”

            His voice was low and timid. She glanced over her shoulder in the reflection and their eyes met. Oliver stepped carefully towards Felicity. His bare chest against her back and his arms snaked around her waist. His warmth was everywhere, surrounding her. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply once again.

“You don’t have to be afraid.”

The words were whispered just a little bit from her left ear. Oliver rested his chin on her shoulder.

“Promise?”

He held her tighter.

“I pinky promise.”

These words were whispered directly in her ear this time, followed by a barely there kiss right behind it. Felicity relaxed into him. Bringing her hands to rest on his arms, she sought his eyes. The yelling from downstairs increased dramatically. Both groaned. Neither moved from the other. Oliver buried his face in her hair causing her to laugh lightly.

 “We’d better go before you house is destroyed.”

            He let her go reluctantly and stepped away to find his shirt. Watching him Felicity thought one thing; _There is no going back now_. He raised his eyebrow mockingly after throwing on his shirt. He quickly ran his hands through his hair to calm it down. Her hair would not be that easily commandeered.

“I have an extra brush in the guest room as well. I got you good didn’t I?” Oliver’s faux cockiness was joined with a wink.

Felicity rolled her eyes playfully and sauntered to the door, “You wish Queen.”

Before she opened the door Oliver interjected, “This isn’t over Smoak.”

            His playfulness was dramatically cut down by the questioning look in his eyes. Her eyes softened and she quickly moved to him. Leaning on her tip toes she steadied herself on his shoulders to whisper in his ear.

“I’m bettin’ on it.”

With a quick kiss on the cheek she was gone. **_There is no going back now._**

            “What the hell were you thinking?!”

            The voice of Thea Queen echoed through the night air. The group had gotten bored waiting on Felicity and Oliver to complete the dare thinking they were chickening out. Brett suggested that they should learn some karate from Sara and Sin. Seeing as everyone had a healthy buzz going everyone agreed. It went well… at first. It was all giggles and jokes as people tried their best to imitate the Karate Kid. Then Roy challenged Tommy to a duel. After the women suggested how bad of an idea this really was and the boys argued nothing bad would happen, it began. After play slapping awhile Tommy hit Roy a little harder than necessary and it got real, fast. Hits got harder and then they were chasing each other around the yard. After multiple warnings to stop and calm down, Roy punched Tommy really hard in the face. He knocked him into a hanging lantern which shattered on the stone walk way. Brett, Ryan and Laurel looked over Tommy whose nose was bleeding to make sure he didn’t have a concussion. Thea dug into Roy who blamed Sara for not teaching well which involved Sin who was defending her mentor. Hence the yelling escalating, it was chaos.

            Oliver had waited for Felicity at the top of the stairs to wanting to go into the mess alone. She walked out of the bathroom, looking as composed as ever, surprised to see him.

“Aren’t you going to make sure they didn’t kill each other?

“Not without you to protect me.”

They laughed and headed to the backyard. They opened the back doors and took a second to observe the chaos. Then Oliver yelled.

“Hey! What is going on here?!”

Everyone froze leaving Laurel to explain it all. What no one expected was Felicity to break out in laughter. Oliver whipped his head to the left to look at her. The others followed suit.

“I’mm ss-sorr-y”, she got out in between laughs, “It iss j-just rid-iculos. T-tommy you gott yoour assss kick-ed!”

Tommy went to protest but soon everyone was joining Felicity, laughing uncontrollably. Whether it was from the alcohol or the unexplainable high that comes from summer nights, they didn’t know. Tommy shook his head affectionately calling everyone an idiot and claiming he just didn’t want to hurt Roy so he went easy on him.

Diggle walked into the kitchen and came back with a wet hand towel for Tommy to clean himself up. “Sure, whatever you say Wonder Boy.”

            After the group calmed down, Roy apologized. The guys picked up the shattered lantern while the girls sat around gossiping for a little bit in the chairs on the stone patio. When the guys joined them again there weren’t seats for them. Tommy picked up Laurel and sat down with her on his lap. Roy sat on the edge of Thea’s chair and grabbed her hand. Dig, Brett, and Ryan sat on the stone wall between the couples. Sara and Sin shared a chair next Felicity on the other side closest to the house. Oliver was the last one out and stood for a second before confidently walking to Felicity. She was sitting with her feet tucked under her; he smiled at her and was leaning down to pick her up when Ryan asked Oliver to turn towards him again. It was quickly followed by a “Holy. Shit.” Everyone’s eyes zeroed in on his hickey that was barely covered by his collar. Tommy quickly stood, put Laurel in her seat, and pulled Oliver to him tugging down his collar. The group let out various noises of shock and appreciation.

“Damn Felicity, just damn. Everyone thought you chickened out.” Sara responded patting her back.

            Felicity turned bright red and sputtered trying to say anything. Oliver pushed Tommy’s hand away and glanced at Felicity. She seemed embarrassed but not anything bad. So he narrowed his eyes and smirked thinking to himself, **_if they only knew_**. Felicity rolled her eyes telling everyone to go to hell.

“We always knew there was a fire cracker under there.” Thea praised giving her a thumbs up. Laughter and agreements floated through the backyard. Laurel noticed Felicity needed away from the spot light and suggested they go for a night swim. People headed inside to grab their suits to change into, seeing their shot Tommy and Thea grabbed Felicity.

“So..?”

“So what Thea?”

“Oh don’t play dumb Blondie.”

“Yeah little sis spill.”

“I don’t kiss and tell guys. Sorry.” The meddlers groaned in frustration. Felicity left to change back in her swimsuit. _If they only knew_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter got away from me, what I sat down to write didnt happen, How was it? please comment and let me know! I hope all is well! xoxo ~ Catie

**Author's Note:**

> I have so much fun writing this, please review so I can continue with feedback! xoxo ~ Catie


End file.
